


May We Meet Again

by lil_sunshine_g



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Life on the ring, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sunshine_g/pseuds/lil_sunshine_g
Summary: It's been a year since praimfaya, since they fled from the death wave in a 100 year old rocket to their salvation, only one year into their five years on the ring to survive the radiation soaked planet below them. Skyfayakru (The five from the ark and the two from the ground) had finally settled down and started to find a steady rhythm on their day-to-day life. Murphy had found an old hand held radio while out scavenging a few weeks ago for parts. Bellamy had Raven fix it up to get it working so he could try to contact the ground. He wanted to contact the Wonkru bunker, to know if the air lock worked or if they even survived; but most of all if Octavia had succeeded with peace. He needed to know if his sister was alive; if she achieved in joining the 13 clans together.





	1. To Hope Again

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first try at a fan fic. I've reading so many of them lately that I got an idea stuck in my head and wanted to share it.  
> Please comment let me know what you think about it.

It's been a year since praimfaya, since they fled from the death wave in a 100 year old rocket to their salvation, only one year into their five years on the ring to survive the radiation soaked planet below them. Skyfayakru (The five from the ark and the two from the ground) had finally settled down and started to find a steady rhythm on their day-to-day life. Murphy had found an old hand held radio while out scavenging a few weeks ago for parts and Bellamy had Raven fix it up to get it working so they could try to contact the ground. He needed to know if his sister was alive; if Octavia achieved in joining the 13 clans together. He wanted to contact the Wonkru bunker, to know if the air lock worked or if they even survived; but most of all if Octavia had succeeded with peace. 

"Won-crew bunker come in. Won-crew bunker this is the Ark Ring come in. Octavia this is Bellamy please answer me. Over." He was gripping the radio so tight that Raven was worried that he might break it. Bellamy was pacing back and forth in the Arks control room with the radio in his hand pleading for his sister or someone from the bunker to answer him. 

"Bellamy." Bellamy and Raven froze instantly not sure what to do, he couldn’t believe his ears! After one year of grieving the loss of the one that he left behind, one year of feeling the pain of her sacrificing her life so they could make it to the ring. Her voice was the last thing he thought that he would ever hear over the radio, he thought she had died in praimfaya. As Bellamy and Raven’s eyes meet, they shared a look of relief at the sound of the voice that neither of them thought they would ever hear again. "Oh my God is that Clarke? Bellamy she's alive! The nightblood worked, Abby did it!" Raven shouted as Bellamy's eyes grew wider at the realization that even though he left her to die she defied the odds and survived. 

Bellamy pulled the radio up to his mouth to reply "Clarke! Come in Clarke! I'm here! Please Clarke answer me!" 

"Bellamy it's that time a day again." Clarke said over the radio. Bellamy shoves the radio at Raven "why can't she hear me Raven?" 

Clarke took a deep before continuing. "It's been 369 days, just over a year since praimfaya hit. I found Madi a few weeks ago and I think she's finally opening up to me. She doesn't speak that much English and what she does is kind of like a jumbled up mess of random words strung together. I don't know that much Trigedasleng either so we are struggling a bit with the language barrier but we are getting along with a lot of pointing." Clarke laughs and then takes a deep breath in before continuing. "Bellamy please answer me. I could really use your help right about now. You were a bit better with the younger kids than I was, or I could at least use Echo or Emori, to help with translate for me." 

"Raven, I need to talk to her. Get it fixed now!"

"Yelling at me isn't going to fix it Bellamy. The transmitter must be shot. It will take a few hours but I think I can get it fixed." She says, looking it over.

"I have to go on a supply run soon before it gets dark so I should get going. I don't know why I keep doing this any way. At first it was because I desperately needed to know you made it, and as time passed it became a way to keep my sanity but remembering hurts too much and Maddie needs me now so maybe it's time I stop, because the silence hurts too much." Clarke says with a small sad sigh then the radio goes silent. 

"Clarke! Clarke! I'm right here! I'm right here I can hear you! Don't give up you hear me? I will find a way to make you hear me."

Silence--- 

Bellamy turns and looks at Raven: 

"You have 24 hours until she tries again so figure out how to fix the damn radio and get it transmitting. I won’t lose her again!" 

With his hands balled into fists he turns and runs out of control room.


	2. I’m Still Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind af a long chapter so bear with me! 
> 
> Please comment, opinions are greatly appreciated!

It's been 22 hours since Clarke's transmission. Bellamy and Raven have not gotten any sleep since the night before. Bellamy, because he was terrified it was a dream and if he closed his eyes for a moment he would wake up, and Raven, because she had been working on the radio; and with a little bit of help from Monty she was 89% sure that it would transmit this time. Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, and Echo all stand quietly while watching Bellamy pace anxiously in the control room waiting for Clarke to reach out.

“She can’t give up. She has to radio again. Please, God please she has to try again.” Bellamy quietly mumbles to himself as he replays her message from the day before over and over in head. The next two hours seem to drag on for what seemed like a lifetime, how the hell could they find her only to lose her again in a single day? Everyone was anxious, especially Bellamy who was also agitated and overly snappish. “Raven are you sure that this is going to work this time?”  
“Honestly we can’t be 100% sure but Monty was able to connect the correct wires and if they weren’t fried it should work.”  
“Should? That doesn’t assure me much”  
“It’s the best we do, I’m sorry Bellamy.” Monty says

Ten minutes go by and still radio silence, then fifteen, then another forty-five and still nothing. “Bellamy- I think it might be time to face that Wanheda—I mean Clarke, really did give up hope on trying to contact us.” Echo said 

“She can’t give up hope! Not while she’s still breathing. That’s what she always said. So she can’t Echo, she just can’t.” Bellamy snapped, fists clenched so tight his knuckles started turning white. 

Just then static came over the radio then “It’s that time again Bellamy” Everyone froze “I’m not even sure why I’m doing this today. I took Madi out this morning to find some fruits and nuts and we found some of those jobi nuts from when we first landed on the ground remember those, God I hate those things.” She let out a chuckled sigh “Luckily I was able to get them from Madi before she ate them, however she DID NOT like that, she didn’t really understand why I took the away so she bit my hand” She laughed “It didn’t hurt all that much, after all we’ve been through worse, I think it’s going to scar though. She’s asleep now, exhausted from the hike this morning. So I guess that’s why I decided to try the radio one more time, nothing else to do at the moment so.” She takes a deep breath “God Bellamy please answer me.”

They stood there looking at each other too stunned that she was still there to do anything before Harper looks up at Bellamy “Bellamy!” She yelled snapping him out of his daze “Answer her, before she’s gone again”

Bellamy reacts quickly and pulls the radio up to his mouth to respond, praying that she is still there waiting for him to reach out “Clarke! I’m here Clarke it’s me!”

The room is silent for a moment before the radio crackles again “Bellamy! Is that you? Are you really there?”  
“Yeah Princess I’m really here”  
“Oh my God I can’t believe it. You’re really there. Did everyone make it? Who’s there? I guess you got the oxygen to work or else I wouldn’t be talking to you. What about the algae farm and the MRI’s--” It all just started coming out like she wasn’t even taking time to breath.  
“Clarke! Breathe everyone made it, they’re all here, you saved us… Again---.”  
Everyone started talking at once… “Hi Clarke” “My God you’re alive!” “How did you survive?”  
Clarke and Bellamy both started laughing. “How Clarke, how are you still alive?”  
“Nightblood Bellamy! It worked! my mom really did it!-“ she paused to takes a breath before continuing “It wasn’t easy though, I couldn’t leave the lab for at least three months after the death wave because even though the blood worked it didn’t stop the burns, but then I ran out of food---“  
Bellamy felt angry at himself for giving up on her, tears were stinging his eyes. He should have known she would be strong enough to survive. After everything they have been through he should have known. “Clarke I’m so sorry if I had known we would have left food for you. You were just so sure it wouldn’t work that I thought I’d lost you forever”  
“Bellamy stop. You did what you had to, what I wanted you to do.” Bellamy could feel tears pour down his face.

Raven grabbed the radio from Bellamy giving him a minute to compose himself “How are you doing down there? Do you have everything you need?”  
“We’re doing good down here I found a radio in the lab and after four months I found a small satellite at Becca’s mansion, and somehow I must I have channeled you because I figured out how to connect them. I wasn’t even sure if it had worked, if I was even getting through to you guys, I guess I did it though huuh?” She joked.  
“We? Who else is down there with you? Who is Madi?’  
“Oh yeah! I found her a few weeks ago alone hiding in a cave near an old Trikru village not far from where TonDC used to be. I think she’s around four or five but she doesn't speak that much English and I don't know that much Trigedasleng. She is a Natblida like me. I have no idea how she survived a year out here by herself.”  
“Poor Thing.”  
“I don’t know how she did it she’s so small. I just wish I could communicate with her. She’s asleep right now but maybe Echo and/or Emori can help me with that when she’s awake.”  
Raven looks over at the two of them as they both nod “They’ll do it”  
“Great! Now I’ve answered your questions so answer mine. Did you have any problems with the oxygen scrubbers? What about the algae farm? Or water? What’s it like being back up there and how is Echo and Emori handling it up there?”

Raven hands the radio back to Bellamy to talk to her again “It’s rough at times but we’re surviving. We got all of the necessary systems up and running day one and Monty got the algae farm going quickly as well, and let me tell you it’s pretty disgusting, but it’s food. We are settled in and so far nobody has tried to kill anybody yet!” He jokes as he hears Clarke laugh.  
“Even Murphy huuh?” she says with a hint of amusement in her voice and Bellamy turns to see Murphy laughing.  
“Even me Clarke!” Murphy says  
“Well that’s good” Still laughing.

After a while of talking, catching up and everyone got a chance to talk to Clarke, Bellamy quietly asked if he could have a minute to talk to Clarke alone. They all said their good byes and promised to radio in same time tomorrow, then left the control room leaving Bellamy alone to talk with Clarke. “Clarke I have to ask you something.” He sighs “The bunker. Do you know if they survived? Have you made contact with them?  
“I’m sorry I haven’t, God knows I tried. I made it to Polis about two month ago for the first time and it was devastated by the death wave, there is so much rubble everywhere and I’m not even sure where the bunker door is. I tried to clear some of it myself but it was too much for one person and I haven’t been back since I found Madi. I’m so so sorry Bellamy. I don’t even know if they made it” Her voice breaks and it sounds like she started crying.  
“Clarke its ok. It’s not your fault. We’ll figure it out” He was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke again. “Clarke I’m sorry I left without you. I waited as long as I could, once I realized you weren’t going to make it back I wanted to go find you and tell Raven to leave me too.” He pauses to take a deep shaky breath then continued “I didn’t want you to die all alone out there, I wanted to be there with you, to finally tell you that I- I--- I didn’t want to do this without you, but then I thought about how angry you would have been at me and I couldn’t do it I couldn’t let you be angry at me in the end.” A few tears fell down his cheek as he buried his face in it hands “I so sorry Clarke I left you all alone”  
“Bellamy you made the right choice, if you had stayed you would have died and I would have been alone anyway.”  
“But we didn’t know that” He cried.  
“That’s not the point, I’m alive, I survived Bellamy. We both survived and you did what you needed to do to save our people, our friends, and I am so proud of you for being the amazing leader they needed.”  
“You know it’s easier to lead when you’re here with me” He said with a little bit of humor in his voice as he tries to lighten the mood  
“I know” She lets out a small quite laugh and Bellamy thinks about what he wouldn’t give to be able to pull her in and hold tight right.  
“Clarke I --- I love you. I should have told a long time ago but I was too scared. You are my best friend, my brain and my everything and I was too much of an idiot to tell you how I felt. But you know, in my defense we were supposed to have years together up here. I love you Clarke and I miss you so much. It is killing me right now that I can’t see you, hold you.” For the first Bellamy was able to actually admit out loud how he truly felt and suddenly he felt like this heavy burden had lifted.  
“I know Bellamy. You never had to say anything though because I already knew. I love you too”


	3. We Deserve A Lucky Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jam packed full of drama because everything get worse before it gets better. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment!

Over the next three and a half years Clarke and Madi talked to the Bellamy and the others almost every day, they never missed a check in even on days the batteries were low, due to cloud cover, it was still a quick “Hey I’m still here”. Life felt good. It was rough at points, but for the most part everything was better because they were together, in a manner of speaking. Echo taught Madi English and Clarke Trigedasleng and they eventually could talk without help. The animals were starting to show up on the ground again so Clarke went hunting. She and Madi built a home with plenty of room for the others not far from Polis so when they came down they would have place to call home. Clarke found one of the old rovers close the ruins of what used to be arcadia, with the help of Raven she got it working in no time. Life on the ring for the most part was simple not really anything for anyone to do except talk to Clarke. Raven and Monty worked on getting the rocket ready to take the back to the ground back to their home.  
The ring was simple but it was still dangerous, at one point in time they had all almost lost their life. With Raven it was while she was out on a spacewalk doing repairs to the outer hull. Echo tried to take her own life again before Emori talked her down. Murphy almost died due to oxygen deprivation when the oxygen system malfunctioned in his room while he was sleeping one afternoon. They almost lost Harper when she fell trying to organize the storage room and hit the back of her head. She was out for three days before she finally woke up. Now Bellamy, Monty and Emori who were down with algae poisoning from eating some that had gone bad. Clarke had talked Harper through how to take care of them; and with the help of Clarke she had become kind of like the doctor. While Monty and Emori rested in the make shift med-bay they had set up and everyone else was working on their chores for their day, Bellamy talked with Clarke. Raven had already told her that Bellamy wasn’t doing well but he insisted that he wasn’t going to miss talking to Clarke so she knew she needed to keep it light and quick.  
“Madi asked me to teach her how to shoot last night. I told her I’d think about it. I think I’m going to do it, I think it’s a good idea just in case”  
“I don’t know Clarke, I think you should save your bullets you said you didn’t have that much and you need to save them for emergencies.”  
“That’s exactly why she needs to learn Bellamy what if something happens to me she need to be able to protect herself”  
“Nothing’s going to happen to Clarke.”  
“We don’t know that, plus it would be nice to have some help with lookout.”  
“I just don’t know”  
“Oh come on. You taught mom how to shoot didn’t you?” Madi asked over the radio and Bellamy could hear Clarke laughing (because of course she told Madi about that, apparently she’s been telling her a lot of stories about their short time on the ground).  
“That was different she was older, you’re ten and her life kind of depended on it at the time.”  
“Well what if when I’m alone while mom is out hunting and an animal wonders into camp. Won’t I need to protect myself then?” Bellamy rolled his eyes not that they could see him and he let out a chuckled sigh.  
“She does have a point there Bellamy.” Clarke laughed out.  
“Yeah I guess she kind does. Fine, but please, please be careful and use as little ammo as possible.” He conceded only because he knew he wasn’t going to win this and then laughs.  
Madi Squeals with excitement “YAAAAAAY! We will I promise. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He heard her voice fade away as she ran off.  
Clarke Laughs “I haven’t seen her this hyped since she snuck those jobi nuts last year!”  
“Yeah good luck with that. Just be careful please. I love you two. I’ll talk to you tomorrow and you can let me know how it goes”  
“We will! And Bellamy? Get some rest please. The team needs their leader healthy. We love you too”  
That was the last communication they had received from the two. So everything was good until it wasn’t, when they could no longer reach Clarke when Bellamy got worse and everyone was on edge and tension was high. Bellamy was terrified that something had happened to them but he also refused to give up hope this time. He already lost Clarke once and he didn’t want to lose her again. 

Six months later they still haven’t heard from Clarke and Madi, they were supposed to be able to go home soon. Bellamy was better but extremely underweight and was suffering from malnutrition but determined. They were going to be able to find out what happened to them. But it only continued to get worse for Skyfayakru. The day they were to start preparations to go home was the day Raven had to tell them that she couldn’t get them there for another year. It was the worst day any of them have had since returning to the ring.  
“What the hell happened? You had five years, that’s what you said. You said you could do this.” Echo yelled while storming out of the room  
“ECHO STOP” Murphy hollered after her “let her explain. Maybe we can help in some way.” Echo stopped in the doorway and turned to glare at them.  
“How is it that I’m the only one upset? She promised us all five years and now we have to wait another year before returning to the ground.” She said  
Harper stood up and said “We’re upset and disappointed but we also understand that sometime there are somethings that are out of our control.”  
“The navigation is still shot from when we took off five years ago and the avionics are still out from the radiation from the death wave. It will take a few more months to fix it up but in order to land anywhere near Clarke we have to wait another year or who knows where we would land, for all we know it could be on another continent then it wouldn’t matter because we would never be able to see our friends and family again” Raven explained as clear and as calmly as she could. Echo huffed and stormed out.  
Emori took the news a lot better than expected Raven has been teaching her about repairing tech so she stood up and said “If you need help with let me know. For now we’ll try and talk with her. Raven nodded and Emori stood up and took Murphy’s hand and went after Echo. Harper and Monty stood up hand in hand and walked towards the door mumbling something about preparing lunch leaving Bellamy and Raven alone.  
“They all hate me. Even you hate me you haven’t said one word in the last hour” Raven said as she plopped down in the chair next to Bellamy  
“I don’t hate you Raven, I’m just thinking and neither do they, they’re just disappointed.”  
Raven huffed out an amused laugh “Oh really did you not see Echo? She looked like she was going to kill me. God knows she knows how to.”  
Bellamy laughed for the first time since they lost contact with Clarke. “That’s true but she won’t because we all know that you are the only one who can get us back to the ground.”  
“You’re damn right I am.” She stood up and patted his shoulder on her way out. She stopped at the door and looked over to Bellamy and said “I’m going to get to work. --- I will get you back to her Bellamy. I know I can.” It took three months for Raven, Monty, and Emori three months to finish repairing the rocket now they just had to wait.

But things continued to go wrong. Four months before they were supposed to be able to go home there was a system failure with the algae farm and they lost half of the food that was left and there was no way of repairing the system. “Right now we only have enough food to last two months and we still have four more to go.” Monty said.  
“So we have to do half rations and even then we might have to skip a few meals every once in a while.” Harper continued. They all nodded and went to their rooms for the night.

The next morning Raven found Bellamy sitting up against the wall in his room, head against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest, and his hands covering his face. His room was trashed everything thrown around and papers all over the floor. “What happened in here?” She asked  
He jumped at the sound of her voice and when he looked up at her, his eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he had been crying and was up all night. He didn’t respond and just covered his face back up. Raven come over and sat down next to him and put her arm around him. Bellamy leaned over and started crying again. “Why can’t we just get a lucky break for once huuh? Don’t we deserve one? It’s like the universe is punishing us for all the horror we caused. Doesn’t it know that we were just doing what we needed to do in order to protect our people?”  
“I know Bellamy I know. One day we will get that lucky break I promise” She sat with him for a few hours until he finally calmed down and when he fell asleep she slowly got up laying him down in the floor and grabbed his blanket from the bed to cover him up then walked towards the door closing it behind her on her way out.


	4. I’m Coming Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion chapter! 
> 
> Please comment your opinions. i would love to hear what you are thinking so far.

“Bellamy It’s been 2213 days since Praimfaya. It’s been safe for you to come home for over a year now. Why haven’t you? It’s been two years since I last talk to you guys. I don’t even know if this thing is even working right anymore. I tried to fix it up again the best I could but you know I’m not Raven so who know maybe I just made it worse. I don’t even know if you’re alive Bellamy—the last time we talked you were so sick.” She sighs “The bunker’s still silent. We tried digging them out for a while now that Madi is older and stronger but it was still too much. It’s been two weeks since the Eligius ship landed. Nobody’s come out and as far as I know the doors haven’t even opened yet. I’ve been trying to keep an eye on them while trying to keep an eye out for you. Anyway I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me.” Just then she hears a loud boom for the second time in two weeks “Please tell me that’s you this time.”

\--------------------------------

On the morning they are finally able to go back to the ground everyone was solemn but excited. None of them really got any sleep the night before but they were finally going home. They packed all their belongings into the rocket and secured it in. The said good bye to the ring, hopefully for the last time, then climbed into the rocket. They decided to try and land fifteen miles out from what used to be Polis, as close to the bunker they could and the last known location they had for Clarke and Madi. Raven programed the coordinates into the nav system but would have to manually navigate once they got close enough to the ground in order to land where they needed to. Once they were all strapped in raven fired up the rocket and said “Are you ready to get the hell of this ring and finally go home?” after a unanimous yes and a nod from Bellamy she hit the button to start the launch sequence.  
Ten --- Nine --- Eight  
“Re-entry is rough so make sure you brace yourself and hold tight” Raven warns Echo and Emori  
Seven --- Six --- Five  
They nod in acknowledgment and clench their eyes shut as tight as they could and Emori grabbed Murphy’s hand  
Four --- Three --- Two  
“Here we go”  
One

And they were off, hurdling toward the Earth, the rocket shook like crazy and Raven was right re-entry was really rough. When the thrusters kicked in the rocket jerked causing a few of them to bump their head against the wall. But it was the landing that was the worst they hit the ground a little bit too hard and Harper’s buckle broke throwing her across the small space into the wall causing her to lose consciousness. Monty was out of his restraints as soon as she hit the floor making sure she was still breathing “She’s alive; just unconscious. We need to get her out side as soon as possible though”. Everyone else was out of their restraints in a matter of seconds at his words. Monty was the first out of the rocket, he climbed down the ladder and jumped down in to the grass. He took a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in over six years. It was sweeter then he remembered and the sun seemed hotter. Next Murphy helped Monty with unconscious Harper precariously passing her out to him when he took two steps back up to bring her down, then he gently laid her down into the grass and sat down on the ground placing her head in his lap. After that was Raven as she struggled out and down the ladder do to her knee, Murphy helped her out and tried to help her down best he could from inside the rocked. Then out came Emori then Murphy and then Echo, she paused once she climbed out and closed her eyes looking up towards the sun to take in a few deep breath before continuing down the ladder. Bellamy was the last one out, the buckle on his seat was smashed during re-entry and would not unbuckle so he had to cut them. When he finally was free of his restraints he emerged from the rocket instantly feeling the heat of the Sun.

\--------------------------------

Clarke looked up towards the sky to find where the noise was coming from only to see a small rocket falling then finally she saw the thruster kick in. As the small craft came closer she noticed that it seemed like it was still falling to fast when it collided with the earth a bit harder then she would have liked to see especially if it was her friends. She crouched down behind a rock about 100 yards from where the craft had landed as soon as she noticed movement. She needed to make sure it was her friends before acting and not just another thing to keep an eye on while waiting for her friends. She watch quietly as she saw a familiar man emerge from the rocket, it was Monty but he looks older, Her heart leaped for joy as she watched her friend take in the fresh air and the heat of the sun, but then it immediately dropped into her stomach when he turned around to grab what looked like Harper hopefully only unconscious from Murphy. She watched as he gently laid her down into the grass and sit down placing her head in his lap and softy stroked the hair off of her face; that made Clarke believe that she is still alive. Then she watch Murphy help Raven out and down the ladder, then she saw Emori then Murphy himself come down. Then she saw Echo, she watched as she paused at the top of the ladder and closed her eyes looked up towards the sun to take in a few deep breath before continuing. After a few moments when no one else came out she felt like she couldn’t breathe because she hasn’t seen Bellamy yet, the last time she talked to him he was sick. Did he not make it? After everything? Then finally, a thin figure emerged from the rocket and she held her breath because she almost didn’t recognize him, he was thinner and now had a beard but it was her Bellamy. She felt the breath she was holding in come out. He made it! They all made it, her friends had finally come back home, she watched them for a few more seconds as they enjoyed the fresh air and the heat of the sun for the first time in six years before she moved out from behind the rock where she was hiding.

“Bellamy” She shouted as she took off running towards the group “Bellamy” she called again. His eyes searched the meadow where they stood looking for where the voice came from. His eyes landed on her just seconds before she threw her arms around his neck, he stumbled back a few steps back before he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight not ever wanting to let go. “You’re back. You’re also late” she whispered into his ear. “You missed your check-in so I can say the same to you” He replied. She laughed as she reluctantly pulled back from his embrace “Yeah about that” she said sheepishly as she goes to hug everyone else in the group then bent down to check on Harper. After determining that she will be ok but was going to wake up with one heck of a headache she continued to explain how she lost contact with them. “Remember when I told you I was going to teach Madi how to shoot?” She asks and he nodded before she continued “Yeah she accidently shot the radio.” She said as her face started to turn red.  
“She what” Bellamy chokes out threw his own laughter  
“Madi shot the radio. We were both fine but the radio didn’t survived. I tried to fix it up again but I’m guessing it didn’t work.” Everyone broke out in to a fit of laughter at the simplicity of why they lost communication. When they finally stopped laughing Bellamy wrapped Clarke up in another embracing hug, he leaned back to look into her eyes and placed his hand on her checks then leaned down to kiss her and for the first since his mother was floated he felt like he finally had a place to truly call home again. When they broke apart he placed his forehead on hers and whispered “I love you so much Clarke. And I am never leaving you ever again!”  
She grinned up at him and gave him another quick kiss before replying “I think I’m going to be ok with that. I love you too. Now let’s go home, I have someone who wants you to meet in person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be late a few days. So sorry, been super busy with work and haven't been able to finish it yet. Again very sorry. Please don't hate me! :)


	5. Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Got caught up with work then decided that it was a good idea to go ahead and get sick (go me lol). 
> 
> As always please comment with your opinions and enjoy :)

They talked about what happened in the last two years on the drive back to the home that she built. They tell her why they were late, their near misses, and the algae farm malfunction causing them to lose half of their food supply. She tells them about all the food they now get to eat instead of algae, what she knows about the bunker and about the mysterious ship that no one has come out of yet as far as she knows.

When the finally stop they are in front of a wooden home with a small dark haired girl (that they assume is Madi) sitting on the porch reading an old torn up book that has definitely seen better days. Clarke tells them to wait in the rover, that she’ll be right back with Madi over as she hops out of the driver’s seat and walks towards the house “Kom, ai strik Natblida.” She calls to the girl.  
She looks up at Clarke “But mom I’m reading right now. Can’t it wait until I’m done?” she complains  
“I have some people that would like to finally meet you” she says with a grin on her face  
Madi’s eyes widen as her face lights up with excitement “They're here, like here as in with you right now? Like on the ground?” she exclaims jumping to her feet and runs towards Clarke.  
“Yes! Now come and meet them”  
Madi and Clarke run back over to where the rover is parked and Clarke motions to Bellamy to let him know that he can get out. Bellamy turns and tells everyone to get out, then they stood in a row in front of the rover as Clarke tells Madi to see if she can point out who each of them is. She starts at the back of the line with Murphy and Emori, then Echo, then she points out Harper, Monty and Raven. When she gets to Bellamy she says “and you must be Bellamy, although Clarke didn’t tell me that you had a beard.” They all laughed at that.  
“That’s because it's new so she didn't know about it.” Raven smirked “I don’t like it. I think it makes him to old and that he looks better without it but no one else seems to agree with me.” Raven leans in close to Madi and whispers loudly “What do you think Madi?” and Madi laughed.  
“I think it looks ok” she starts only pausing when Bellamy and Murphy both shouted “ha” at Raven “but this is the first time I’ve ever seen him. Meaning I’ve only ever seen him with one and never without. So I don’t really think my opinion weighs much here, mom what do you think?” looking over at Clarke.  
“Hmm” rubbing her chin like she’s really contemplating her answer and hasn’t already thought about it “I think he looks very handsome with it. Very grown up and leader like.” She laughed as she leans up to give him a kiss “Very scratchy though” she jokes and everyone bursts into laughter.  
Except Madi “Ewe gross. Don’t do that in front of me.” Only causing everyone to laugh harder.  
“Come on” Clarke starts as she grabs a hold of Bellamy’s hand intertwining their fingers and stars pulling him towards the house motioning for everyone to follow “Madi and I will show you around and where you can get settled while we are preparing dinner. Madi shot a deer last night while we were hunting so we have plenty of food” Clarke pauses to let Madi say something  
“See I told you it was a good idea to let me learn” she pokes Bellamy’s arm  
“Oh yeah? I heard about the radio.” he joked.  
Her eyes widened in embarrassment “Oh I guess she told you about that.” then she turned and walked away quietly, her checks glowing red.  
Clarke laughed before she continued “There is also a field of berries not far that we can pick as well.” 

Once everyone was settled in with their bed upstairs they came back down to find an assortment of various food on the table in the corner of the main room. She watched as they stopped and stared at the table in amazement at the amount of food.  
“I haven’t seen this much food since Mount weather” Monty coughed out.  
“Clarke where did you get all of this?” Harper asked.  
“I told you Maddie shot a deer last night, and the nearby fields” She responded.  
“Clarke, we should save some of this, we need to try and ration it” Bellamy pointed out.  
“No, Bellamy its fine. There are more animals down here than we've ever seen before. I guess that’s what happens when there are only two people living on the surface”  
“Well if she says eat then I’m going to eat” Raven and Murphy said at the same time walking towards the table, Clarke laughs and nodded to the rest to go eat but warns them to take it slow due to their stomachs not having real food for six year. She waited until everyone else was done eating before getting her own, she wanted to make sure her friends got the nutrition that they had been deprived of for six years. When they were all done eating they gathered in front of the fire place as the fire roared because even though the days seemed hotter the nights were definitely colder than they used to be. They talked and laughed and teased each other until sleep overtook them one by one.

A week later after they had built their strength back up, early morning after breakfast they made their way to Polis to assess the situation with the bunker. Echo was able pinpoint where the door was and Raven and Monty determined that with a few adjustment they could use the rover to move the rubble. It took them three weeks to make the needed adjustments and start clearing the door.  
Three days later when bunker door was free of all rubble they could finally open the door. When Wonkru crew emerged from the bunker, there was only half of the 1,200 of the original survivors that was supposed to be in there. Octavia was the first to come out, when she saw her brother “Bellamy” she yelled and ran to him. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and held his sister tighter and asked her what happened to everyone, there was supposed to be more survivors “It was horrible Bell.” She said “For the first six months it was good, calm even. But then, without warning riots started to break out over stupid stuff and people started getting killed. Each clan suffered huge losses in less than a year” her voice started to break as she went to give Clarke a hug “Less than two years in and I was responsible for the loss of over 500 lives. I didn’t know what to do, I was failing as Heda. I might have won the conclave but I wasn’t meant to be a leader Bell, it shouldn’t have been me. Without my council I probably would be dead right now. It was their idea for the arranged marriages we ordered, 13 people from each clan was chosen to marry someone from another clan, even had over 20 children born out of the order. Only then did we truly become Wonkru and we finally had peace, we were surprised that it worked though.” She explained  
Bellamy pulled her into another hug this time to reassure his sister “You did it Octavia. No not everyone made it but the human race did survived”  
“But 547 people had to die in order for it to happen. How is that fair big brother?” Her face was buried in her brother’s shoulder as she cried.  
“It’s not but we still survived and that’s all that matters” He assured her  
“Enough about me” she said “Welcome home Big Bro! Now I definitely never thought I’d see that” pointing to his and Clarke’s now intertwined hands.  
“How many children were born down there?”  
“32” she wiped her cheeks just as Abby, Markus and a little boy that looks to be about 3 in Markus's arms walked up to them and Octavia smiles at Clarke “Including your baby brother Clarke”  
“Well technically half-brother” Markus said while handing the little boy over to Clarke who has a big smile on her face  
“Clarke this is Jake Clark Kane” her mom smiled at her  
Clarke looked at her mom and held her new little brother in a tight hug with a smile that spanned ear to ear “I never wanted to be an only child anyway. How long?” she asked tilting her head towards the new ring on her mom hand.  
“Four and half years and he’s two.” She said as she rubbed the back of the little boy head and pulled her daughter in for a hug.  
“I’m so happy for you mom, you too Markus!” She hugged Markus then handed Jake back over to him “Oh I have someone I want you to meet as well.” as she ran off Leaving Bellamy standing there with Octavia, Abby, Markus, and little baby Jake.  
Octavia shot his a curious look “Did you guys---” Bellamy shook his head and Abby and Markus shared a confused look.  
Clarke returned with Madi hand in hand “Mom, Markus, Octavia this is Madi. She’s a Natblida like me.” She crouched down next to Madi and pointed “Madi this is my Mom, Markus, and Bellamy’s sister Octavia and my little brother Jake” she smiled  
“It’s good to finally meet you I’ve heard so much about all of you except Jake. How old is he?”  
“He’s two. Why don’t you take him over there and play with him while we talk.” Markus nodded as he set Jake down, Madi took his hand and they watched as she walked away with the little boy.  
Abby’s face saddened “She survived up here by herself for six years? How old is she and where did you find here?”  
Clarke sighed at having to explain to her mom that she didn’t make it up to the ring “She’s twelve now, she was hiding in a cave near an old Trikru village not far from where TonDC used to be. I found her when she was six mom.”  
“But—you --- you were supposed to be ---were you? You were down here the whole time Clarke?” Abby stumbled over her words as she tried to form a complete sentence.  
Clarke nodded “Yes I was down here, I didn’t make it to the ring”  
“Why, what happened?” Octavia asked  
“It’s kind of a long story that I will tell you one day but for now, just I didn’t make it back to the rocket before they needed to launch. We weren’t completely alone the whole time though, we were in contact with them for three and half of those years before we lost our radio to a bullet” She laughed as she looked over towards Madi “Shooting lesson didn’t go so well at first”  
“Mom” Madi shouted “do you have to tell everyone?”  
“Only those who matter” She teased then looked back at Octavia “We tried contacting you guys as well.”  
“Our radio was fried before the death wave even hit, nobody could get it working again after that. I’m so sorry” Octavia said  
“Well it doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters now is that we are together now and we survived. There is no reason to dwell on the past, especially when there are other matters that need to be discussed.” Bellamy said looking at Clarke  
“Yes. Another ship landed two week before them.” Pointing at Bellamy “A prisoner transport ship or at least that’s what’s written on the side of it, but as far as I know no one has come out but that’s not to say that no one has when I wasn’t there.” She pauses to look up at the sky. “It’s getting late. We should set up a camp for you guys before discussing it any further, you’re going to want somewhere warm before the night falls, it gets a lot colder out here than it used to” She explained. “I have a house that Madi and I built a few years ago, it’s not much but we can fit the children in there to keep them out of the cold. It’s about eight miles that way and we can set up camp around it. What once used to be safe to eat is not necessarily safe anymore so once we get there Madi, Harper, Emori, and I can take a small group of people to gather food, while Bellamy and the others can help you start setting up camp” They nodded their heads in agreement and Octavia gathered her people and explained what was going on then everyone gather up their belongings then they headed off in the direction that Clarke pointed.


	6. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I only have a few more chapters left including an epilogue so if there is any thing you'd like to see let me know in the comments. :)

Once they returned to the valley Clarke, Madi, Harper, and Emori took a group of seven others to show them what was safe to eat and what they needed to say away from, while Bellamy helped Octavia and the council coordinate camp set up. Later that night Octavia asked both Bellamy and Clarke to join her council and they solemnly agreed. Over the next week as people settled in to their new home they started building cabins for them to live in and a medical cabin for Abby and Jackson.

 

Octavia decided to send Clarke and Bellamy and a group of guards on an overnight recon trip to check on the Eligius ship. It was about a four hour hike to where ship had landed, and when they got there the doors were still closed however Clarke was unsure if it had stayed that way because she hasn’t been there in a few weeks. The last time she was scouting this area was the day Bellamy came home so she never made it back there. Bellamy split the group into four teams of three for scouting, then Clark suggested they set up camp for the night as soon as they get close enough to the ship. Each team spread out in different directions each with a radio and scheduled check in’s and/or emergencies, leaving Clarke, Bellamy and Miller at the main look out post. When Clarke went off to get a small fire going Miller asked Bellamy “So you and Clarke huh?” Bellamy nods and smiles when he glanced over to see her crouched down over the small flame she had going then back over at Miller “I’d say it’s about damn time and it only took the end of the world.” They both laughed “Yeah I guess it did.” Bellamy responded.

 

Clarke walked back over towards them “You two should try and get some rest. I’ll take first watch.” 

“Clarke you don’t have to do that. You’ve barley gotten any sleep in the last four days. You need to get some sleep, I’ll take first watch.” Bellamy tried to argue

Clarke laughed “Bellamy I’m fine. I’ve been of the ground for the last six years getting no more than a few hours a night. I think I’m used to it by now. Besides I know the area better than the two of you combined, I promise I’ll be fine. Now sleep!” She said before she leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

“Fine, but wake us up if anything happens.” He agreed and pulled his hands up to her checks to kiss her again as he think to himself that he’ll never get tired of getting to be able to do that.

 

After a few hours of sleep Bellamy woke up to relieve Clarke so she could get some sleep as well. “Hey how’s it going” he said as he moved to sit next to Clarke. 

“Hey sleepy head.” Grinning over at him at him “It going good, quite as always. I don’t think the doors have opened in the last few weeks. I went down for a closer look I didn’t notice anything different then the last time I was here” 

“You went down there! Clarke we don’t know anything about them or what they want; we shouldn’t be going anywhere near that ship.” Bellamy said 

Clarke laughed lightly “Relax Bellamy. I’ve been down there plenty of times before. Nobody’s ever come out.” As she placed her hand on his knee.

He let out a long sigh “I know that but I still don’t like the idea of you going down their especially not by yourself. We don’t know if they are dangerous or not and I won’t lose you again.”

“That’s not going to happen. And for all we know it could just be a bunch of kids like us when we first landed.”

 

Bellamy knew she was right they could be just like the 100 delinquents the Ark sent down to earth most of them were in confinement for small petty crime; but he also knew that there were some of them that were dangerous. For example, Dax who tried to kill them both while they were high on jobi nuts. However he knew that when Clarke had her mind set on something that it was pretty much pointless to try and talk her out of it. He didn’t want to fight with her, not anymore that is, yeah maybe sometimes he’d fight with her just to get under her skin and sometimes it was fun to see her get riled up but now, now things were different. They were together finally and he was so happy that after everything that had happened that she was there with him. However he couldn’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop and that thought terrified him. Yeah true they had been through a lot to get where they were but they had been though a lot; the first few week on this planet, finding out about the grounders, trying to find peace with the in order to defeat Mount Weather only to have Lexa betray them forcing him and Clark to commit genocide in order to save their own people, Azgeda threating them with yet another war, Kane pushing them even closer to the war that Queen Nia wanted, ALLE, then finding out about the second praimfaya. Life on the ground had been, quite literally, like hell, going from one disaster to another never quite getting a chance to truly be happy. So you can’t blame him for expecting something to happen, when it always did. He would love for nothing more than the people on the Eligius ship to be peaceful but they have never had it that easy. So instead of arguing with Clarke he just nodded his head, kissed her and told her to go get some rest. 

 

The next morning Bellamy woke her and Miller as the other three teams started to join them. They had just started to pack up their supplies to head back to camp when they heard it, the loud hissing of the of the airlock seal on the ship then a clank as the door hit the ground. They all instantly dropped down to the ground with their rifles at the ready as they watched the ship with a close eye. “Miller get on the radio now and let Octavia know that the door opened.” Miller nodded then grabbed the radio. As Miller radioed in the, rest quietly watched as no more than a 100 people started to shuffle out of the and look round but they didn’t stray too far from the ship’s entrance, they looked shaken up and scared to be in an unfamiliar place, Bellamy wondered if that’s what the 100 looked when they first landed on the ground all those years ago. There was about twenty of them wearing what looked a little bit like the uniforms the guards on the Ark would wear but the others don’t looked like your typical prisoners, maybe Clarke was right about them maybe they are just like them.

 

“Octavia said no one is to go near the ship until she gets here. She is gathering some warriors but said to send Clarke back to get them, she’s the only one there who knows where we are.” Miller said when he came back to Clarke and Bellamy.

Bellamy looked over at Clarke and nodded for her to go but she just shook her head in response “Clarke go, we can handle this till you and Octavia get back but you need to go”

“Bellamy I’m not leaving you here by yourself” She said 

“Clarke come on, we don’t have time to argue about this you need to go now! No one else knows where we are” Bellamy responded shaking his head at her stubbornness

“You’re right we don’t have time, so don’t argue with me I’m not leaving here. We don’t have time for me to go all the way back to camp and back, it’s a four hour hike there and four hours back, that’s eight hours that we don’t have to waste. Miller give me the radio.” Miller handed her the radio and she immediately pulled it up to her mouth and held the button down to talk “Octavia this is Clarke, can you hear me?”

“Yeah I hear you Clarke. We will be ready in twenty minutes are you on your way back yet?” Octavia Asked

“No, I’m not coming back its four hours there and four hours back, that’s eight hours that we don’t have. I not the only one who know where we are.” Clarke stated

“Clarke who else knows where we are, or the ground will enough to get them here” Bellamy asked as she put her hand up to quiet him then turned back to the radio

“Octavia can you have someone get Madi and put her on, she knows how to get here and the terrain, she was with me when they landed and has come with me a few time for scouting” 

At the same time both Bellamy and Octavia said “No Clarke it could be too dangerous” 

Clarke sighed “I know what I doing you guys, now please put her on”

“Okay Clarke I trust you. I’ll have someone get her give me a few minutes” Octavia said

“Clarke she’s just a child, I don’t want her to get hurt” Bellamy said

“So were we when we were sent down here. I am her mother Bellamy I wouldn’t do this if I thought she couldn’t handle it. We are three mile from the tree line and I will be there waiting by the time they get there then I’ll send her right back to camp, she won’t come all the way out here. Besides she’s a better shot then you ever were plus now you’re six years out of practice.” She teased, he shook his head and laughed.

Just then Madi came on over the radio “Nomon! Are you there?” 

“Ai strik Natblida I’m here. I need you to listen to me this is very important. I need you to show Octavia and the others the way to the ship and I will be waiting in the tree line just  
before the dead plains when you get there, can you do that for me Madi?” 

“Yeah I can do that mom, I’ll see you soon”

“Alright ai Natblida I’ll see you soon. Can you put Octavia back on for me?”

“Clarke I’m here” Octavia came back in over the radio

“Whatever you do don’t let my mom come with you she needs to stay at camp she is the most experienced doctor we have and we can’t risk losing her and Kane should probably stay too. If anything happens to us our people still need a leader they trust.” Clarke explained.

“I know they aren’t coming. I told them they needed to be here for our people and for Jake, I am not risking leaving him without a parent.”

“Thank you Octavia! I will be at the rendezvous point in three and a half hours that should be plenty of time for you guys to get there. I’ll see you soon”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment!


	7. Our New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next three hours seemed to go by fairly quickly, the people from the ship never strayed too far from the door but they were starting to bring out supplies so they could look for a place to set up a camp. Clarke stood up and grabbed her pack, kissed Bellamy then let him know she was heading to the tree line to meet up with Octavia and Madi. By the time she got there they weren’t there yet but should be any minute. 

 

Only a few more minutes pass by before Clarke saw Madi as she ran up and jumped into her arms, Clarke held her tight her a few more moments before she set her back down, she gave her a kiss on the top of her head then crouched down next to her so she was at the same level as her. “Ai strik Natblida! I love you so much and I so happy that I found you, you know that Madi” The girl nodded “If anything happens to me I need you to promise me something. I need you to take care of my mom, Markus, and baby Jake. But I also need you to allow then to take care of you to I know you’re twelve now but you still need someone and if I’m not here I want it to be them. Can you promise me that?”

“Nothing going to happen to you. You are the mighty Wanheda remember?” Madi reminded her with a small laugh.

“I know that strik Natblida but please promise me just in case” Clarke pleaded 

With a long sigh Madi responded “Okay I promise Nomon. But you have to come back to me okay!”

“I will try my hardest. Now hurry on home ai strik Natblida” Clarke hugged her and kissed her the top of her head again as she stood up “I love you Madi”

“I love you too Nomon” then she took off running back in the direction towards camp.

 

Clarke wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes and looked over to Octavia “Come on it’s this way. We still have a thirty minute hike so we should get going. The people from the ship were still by the door when I left but they were starting to bring out supplies I’m assuming they are planning on looking for a place to set up a camp”

“Okay lead the way” Octavia said as Clarke starting walking towards the edge of the tree line into the dead plains left by praimfaya. Walking next to Clarke, Octavia turn to look at her and said “You know you’re really good with her”

“Well we only had each other for five years. I mean we were able to talk to the others for a while but it wasn’t the same, and it wasn’t always easy when I first found her. She didn’t speak English and I didn’t know all that much Trigedasleng so it wasn’t until we finally made contact with the ring and Emori helped us out that we were able to get close but like I said even with being in contact it wasn’t the same as just the two of being down here alone.” Clarke explained

“You know you never explained why you didn’t make it up there to ring?” She said watching her from the corners of her eyes while walking 

Clarke quietly sighed but continued because she figured she’d have to talk about it eventually “There was a satellite dish that needed to be aligned in order to get power to the ring. Murphy and Bellamy went to go find Monty because he got hurt, Raven was finishing the rocket, and the rest of them were loading it up so I went by myself, I had twenty-five minutes to get to the tower and back. Ten to get there, five to align the dish, and the last ten to get back to the lab before takeoff. By the time I got there the radiation was already messing with the computer, I realized I was going to have to climb and align the dish manually, I told Bellamy and Raven not to wait because I knew I didn’t have enough time then I started climbing. By the time I had finally got to the top I saw the rocket take off and I was so relieved, but I still needed to get power to the ring so I got the dish aligned and the signal transmitting to the ring be for the power when out so I wasn’t even sure I has succeeded but I had hope and I needed to believe that they were alive, that he was alive.”

“Bellamy?” Octavia asked

Clarke nodded then continued “It wasn’t until a year later after I found Madi that I finally made contact with them for the first time” She wiped some more tears from her eyes.

“Did you ever get mad at the others for leaving or regret that you didn’t make it back?” Octavia asked

Clarke shook her head “No I don’t. If they had waited they all would have died because they didn’t have nightblood and if I would have made it back Madi probably would have died, she was only six when I found her, she was severely dehydrated and starving, she wouldn’t have made it much longer on her own.” She sighed “So no I don’t regret it the only thing I do regret is not telling Bellamy the truth about how I felt about him. But everything happens the way it happens for a reason, I have Madi now, Bellamy and I are together, and all of our people are back on the ground where we belong.” She finished.

 

As the approached where the others were watching the ship. “Any changes?” Clarke asked as Bellamy and Miller stand to great them.

“Not much. They are still packing things up and no one new has come out, however they did set up a few tents. My last head count was eighty-two give or take a few, and about twenty guards with guns but they just wouldn’t stop moving so I don’t know how close my count is” Miller said 

 

Octavia nodded “Before we go down there, Clarke in order to protect her I don’t want Madi being mentioned until we find out what they want. They don’t need to know that we have two people that survived on the ground and them getting any ideas about taking one of you two.” Clarke gave her a quick hug and whispered thank you in her ear before allowing her to continue “Okay then let’s go meet our new friends then. Clarke, Bellamy, Indra, and Tosh you’re with me. The rest of you say on watch and ready in case this doesn’t go our way” They all nodded and took off in different directions to find vantage points while Clarke, Bellamy, Indra, Tosh and Octavia headed down the hill towards the ship.

 

When they get down to the dead plains where the ship was everyone immediately stopped what they are doing to stare at the five unknown strangers that walked towards them. They heard some gasps and some people who murmured about them but when they got to the ship they are greeted by, who they assumed was in charge, when she spoke her voice sounded soft and sad “Hello my name is Charmaine I’m in charge and this is Zeke head of engineering and McCreary head guard, we didn’t know that there was people still living on the ground.”

“Octavia. I am Heda. This is Indra my second in command, Bellamy my brother, Clarke the only one who knows the new ground and the only one to survive praimfaya and this is Tosh my body guard” Octavia said pointing to each person. 

“Heda? Praimfaya? What are these?” Charmaine asked with a confused look

“Heda is our commander” Indra spoke up 

“And praimfaya is what our people call the radiation wave that hit a 100 years ago then again six years ago. I was the only one to survive praimfaya on the ground. The rest of our people were in an underground bunker or up in the sky” Clarke explained

“How did you survive if the rest of your people had to hide from this praimfaya?” McCreary asked 

“My blood. It allows my body to filter the radiation without killing me” She said

“What is so special about your blood that nobody else has?

Clarke pulled a small blade from her belt and made a small cut on her palm then turned to Bellamy standing next to her and made a similar cut on his. “Nightblood I am the only one left with it and like I said it allowed my body to filter the radiation” 

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way let get to business. We aren’t looking for a fight, my people have seen battle too many times and I won’t put them through that that again unless we have to.” Octavia cuts in.

Charmaine nodded “We just finished our own war; trust me we aren’t looking to start another one.” She started. Confused Bellamy and Octavia looked at each other and asked what happened. “There was about 250 of us when we landed and woke from cryosleep but the computer malfunctioned and the 100 prisoners that were on board were the first to wake up. When they saw that the guards and the rest of us were still in our cryochambers they started to execute innocent people. They had killed almost half of the non-prisoners we had on board in their sleep. By the time the rest of us woke up, those of us who weren’t killed tried to fight back but they were adventurers not fighters. I was the second in command, they got to our leader Martin just after he was able to put the ship on lockdown; the doors wouldn’t open again until the lockdown code was re-entered. Only Martin and I had the code, McCreary and the guards dealt with the prisoners while I tried to protect the rest of the survivors. They finally rounded up the last of the prisoners this morning just before I opened the doors. We are all that’s left and most us fighters only our guards and we aren’t looking to for a fight, I’m not losing any more of my people. I am willing to negotiate peace, if you are as well follow me to my tent so we can discuss this in private”

 

Octavia nodded and they followed her and the other two in charge towards a tent near the entrance of the ship and Bellamy radioed over to Miller to stand down for now until further notice. After several hours of negotiations Octavia and Charmaine decided then the Eligius shippers would join Wonkru and together they would relearn the ground and grow together into a better civilization. In exchange the Wonkru would teach them how to hunt, fight and how to survive on the ground, the Eligius shippers would bring their much needed technology with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you


	8. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys my laptop broke a few months ago and I thought I'd be able to get it fixed but it's not fixable, so unfortunately I lost half of my epilogue, took awhile to get into my backup files but was able to save the first half. It is also the unedited version of the epilogue so please excuse any of my mistakes. 
> 
> With the the season finale being released a few weeks ago I felt like it is kind of a moot point at this point to post it, because now I can't stop thinking about season 6 but decided to go ahead and post what I had anyways. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When they returned home the next day with the Eligius shippers as the newest members of Wonkru there was some protests as to whether it is a good idea to let so many new people into their home but Octavia quickly silenced their protests by saying “This is our second chance, Praimfaya left us this valley to rebuild the human race and we will do it right this time. The Eligius shippers have agreed to join the Wonkru legacy that we have spent the last six years building, they have brought technology with them that we will need to help with rebuilding our society. If you do not agree with your Heda then you are welcome to leave and try it out there on your own or you can stay here and rebuild our community but the Eligius shippers are one of us now.” 

 

As soon as Madi sees that they have returned she immediately jumped into Clarke arms “I told you nothing was going to happen to you Nomon you came back to me as always.” When Charmaine and McCreary find that Madi is a nightblood as well they are angry that they were lied to about Clarke being the last one but quickly came to understand that they did what they thought was best for the girl’s safety even agreed that they probably would have done the same thing to protect a child. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

Six months later Bellamy and Clarke quietly walked back to their cottages from the first wedding Wonkru has since they have returned to the ground. It was an important wedding because was to set the standard for all future weddings, the ceremony itself was short but the party afterword’s was amazing. Monty got a still running and made a special batch of moonshine just for that night, Raven with the help of Zeke figured out how to rig up a stereo made from part of a few of the old radios, speakers from the com system on the Eligius ship and some other spare parts, Clarke, Bellamy and Madi had gathered and prepared an amazing feast. Everyone was enjoying themselves, having a blast (they were all very excited that they got to take a break from their daily chores) and dancing around with their friends, it was truly a party to be remembered.

 

“You know Murphy once told Emori he was going to do this the minute we got back down here, I guess it tool a little bit longer than he expected but I’m really happy for them” Bellamy said to Clarke as they slowly approached her cabin. 

“That’s what Emori and Harper have been telling for the over the last few weeks. After all that Murphy has gone through he has really turned it all around and he deserves to be happy so if he is happy then I’m very happy for them too.” Clarke said. When they finally reached her door she squeezes Bellamy’s hand then turned to face him.

“So I was talking to Madi the other day when we were out picking berries and she asked me if I was ever going to move in with you guys. She pointed out that I send most of my free time here anyways and that the only time my place gets used is at night but even then I end up staying here most nights. I mean she is right though I am here most of the time and it make sense, I could give my cabin to someone else or I’m sure the counsel or someone can think of something better to do with it,” Bellamy said with a nervous look and tuck the hand that wasn’t holding Clarke into his pocket.

Clarke pulled her free hand up to her forehead and sighed “She did what? I’m so sorry Bellamy, I was talking to her the other week to see if it was something that she would be comfortable with and she got really excited about it so I said I would talk to you it. Apparently I waited too long and she decided to take thing into her our hands. I’m so sorry, I’ll talk to her when my mom brings her home” 

Bellamy silently chuckled “So this is something you want as well?”

A small smile creeped onto her face “Well yes. I would love that more than anything but only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything just because it’s what Madi and I want. It has to be because you---”

Bellamy cut her off with a kiss then placed his forehead on her and looked into her eyes, he was sure that the big grin on her face mirrored his. “I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my live with you, so if this is what you two want then yes I do to. You two mean then world to me, you’re it for me. Clarke, there is no one else on this damn planted who could make me as happy as I am right now.” 

 

Clarke eyes started to glisten in the moonlight and her smile only grew as she stared into the eyes of the man she love more than life its self, the man who challenged her to be a better version of herself, the man who gave her the forgiveness she believed she didn’t deserve, the man who taught her that it was ok to use your head as long as you used your heart as well. The eyes of the man who taught her that if love truly was a weakness, as Lexa always said, then it was ok to be weak because no matter what they would always have each other and together they could conquer anything the universe decided to throw at them.

 

“The first time I told you that I loved you I also told you I should have told long before then but that I was too scared. But, now, now I’m done being too scared. I told you that you are my best friend, that you are my brain and that you are everything to me. I was going to wait to do this but I also remember telling you that I was an idiot for telling you sooner. You’d think I’d learn that down here you shouldn’t wait for anything so here I am Clarke and I’m not waiting anymore.” He paused to pull his hands back out of his pockets to cup Clarke’s cheeks. “Clarke Griffin I love you so much and I want to grow old with you and live my life doing nothing more than making you happy but I don’t want your boyfriend. I want to marry you and be your husband and I don’t want to wait any longer to do that. So Clarke will you marry me?” 

Clarke threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and nodded her head as his arms wrapped around her waist. When she pulled back and pressed light kisses all over his face then placed her forehead on his and looked at him with a big smile. “Yes! Yes! A thousand time yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic though and as always comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
